The Battle Of The Duelists
by Ulrich1
Summary: Lance is 17 years old his knowledge about Yu-Gi-Oh is limited. He has finally decided to become a duelist, But he will discover that its not as easy as it seems.


The trading card game and cards are property of their owner the story is property of me and any relation to real life or any other show is pure coincidence.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lance is 17 years old his knowledge about Yu-Gi-Oh is limited. He has never had a deck or a duel anyone. Although his foster parents constantly offer him a deck he always refuses just like everything else they offer him. For the last month he has been considering becoming a duelist. And he will discover that its not as easy as it seems. attitude  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On a very crowded street two kids about 15 years old walk by checking out each others decks when all of a sudden Lance comes and takes the decks from the two kids and disappears.  
  
Lance - well that was easier than last time!  
  
*Lance checks out the two decks he just got from the kids*  
  
Lance - I wonder why so many people like to play this game? Maybe I should learn the rules, after all  
  
nowadays everything its decided by duels. I guess ill have to learn them if I want to be successful.   
  
*A group of guys walk towards Lance*  
  
Junior - Hey leader why don't you duel this noob?  
  
Leader - All right. what do you say noob?  
  
Lance - No thanks *starts walking on opposite direction*  
  
Leader - What's wrong? are you chicken or what?   
  
*Lance turns around and walks towards the leader *  
  
Lance - You call me chicken again and I'll break your nose, besides I don't even have a dueling disk  
  
Leader - Not a problem, junior give him your dueling disk  
  
*Junior gives lance his dueling disk*  
  
Leader - So how about it?  
  
Lance - All right lets do it  
  
Leader - I'll go first   
  
Lance - All right Go!  
  
*Puts on the dueling disk*  
  
8000 / 8000  
  
Leader - I'll set 2 M/T facedown and play Anthrosaurus 1000/850 and end my turn.  
  
Lance - Okay then I play Red Medicine and summon Winged Dragon Guardian Of The Fortress 1400/1200 and destroy your monster with that I'll end my turn.  
  
7600 / 8500  
  
Leader - Good move, but he doesn't stand a chance against my next monster. I set 1 M/T facedown and play Armored Lizard 1500/1200. I now attack your monster with my Armored Lizard.  
  
Lance - And I'll discard a Kuriboh to reduce the damage to 0  
  
7600 / 8500  
  
Leader - Then I'll end my turn  
  
Lance - I guess I'll just set this card facedown and end my turn.  
  
Leader - If that's all you are doing I'll set a M/T and a card facedown, Now my Armored Lizard will destroy your monster.  
  
Lance - My Mystical Captured Chain is destroyed 700/700!!  
  
Leader - I end my turn  
  
Lance - You'll pay. I play mammoth graveyard 1200/800 and destroy your facedown card  
  
Leader - You went right into my trap, I activate trap hole and destroy your monster.  
  
Lance - No!! Now my life points are defenseless .  
  
Leader - If that's all your doing I'll flip my facedown card which is Morphing Jar, and because of its effect we discard our hands and draw 5 new cards  
  
*Both discard their hands and draw 5 new cards*  
  
Leader - Now I'll activate one of my facedown which is pot of greed and draw 2 more cards  
  
*Leader draws two more cards*  
  
Leader - I'll place another facedown card and sacrifice my Morphing Jar for my Curse Of Dragon 2000/1500 and attack your life points directly with both monsters.  
  
7600/5000  
  
*Lance looks at his hand *  
  
*Lance thinks* Damn I got nothing and if I don't do something quick its bye bye for me.  
  
Lance - I'll set 1 facedown card and end my turn  
  
Leader - You lost already. This turn I'll set 1 M/T and 1 card facedown and attack you monster with my Armored Lizard 1500/1200  
  
Lance - My Petit Dragon!!  
  
Leader - And Now I attack your life points directly with my Curse Of Dragon and end my turn  
  
7600 / 3000  
  
*Lance thinks* Damn if I am going to lose this duel at least I will take one down one monster of his.  
  
Lance - This should do it. I'll play Gazelle The King Of Mythical Beasts 1500/1200 and destroy your facedown card and with that I end my turn.  
  
Leader - And with that you lose 500 life points cuz my monster is Aqua Madoor 1200/2000  
  
Lance - No my Life points!!!  
  
7600 / 2500  
  
Leader - This is the end for you. I play Snakeyashi 1000/1200 and I'll destroy your gazelle with my Curse Of Dragon and I'll attack your life points directly with my Snakeyashi and Armored Lizard bringing your life points down to zero.  
  
7600 / 0000  
  
Leader - Your finished Noob, now I see why you were such a chicken   
  
*Lance gets angry*  
  
Lance - I told you I would break your nose if you called me chicken  
  
*Lance breaks leader's nose and takes his deck*  
  
Lance - Does anyone wants to be a hero?  
  
*Everyone takes a step back*  
  
Lance - I didn't think so  
  
*Lance starts walking away*  
  
Junior - Hey you my dueling disk, give it back  
  
*Lance turns around*  
  
Lance - Forget it its mine now  
  
*Lance walks away*  
  
*On his way to card store*  
  
Lance - There goes my perfect record. 0 wins 1 loss . I guess ill have to even my record, at least I got 3 decks and a dueling disk.  
  
*Enters the card store*  
  
Lance - Hey Wheeler  
  
Wheeler - How you doing Lance  
  
Lance - Would you trade me one of those bad ass dueling disks and a starter deck for this dueling disk and three decks?  
  
*Wheeler thinks*  
  
Wheeler - Well I don't know let me see them  
  
*Checks out the decks and dueling disk*  
  
Wheeler - I don't like this decks at all, they got lots of commons.  
  
Lance - Come on Wheeler  
  
Wheeler - So you finally decided to become a duelist?  
  
Lance - Yeah I guess  
  
Wheeler - All right let me get the dueling disk and a starter deck.  
  
*Wheeler goes and gets a dueling disk and a starter deck and hands them over to Lance*  
  
Lance - Wow this dueling disk is awesome!!! I am sure that those three decks and dueling disk I gave you are not worth this dueling disk.  
  
Wheeler - Its my best dueling disk I saved it for you, I always knew you were going to become a duelist.  
  
Lance - But why?  
  
Wheeler - Your like a son to me I know you will take care of it and become the best duelist  
  
Lance - Thanks I appreciate it and I won't let you down. 


End file.
